


《献世》7

by xxqh9410



Category: 9410 - Fandom, EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 10





	《献世》7

献世

文/夏序清和草未歇

7

张艺兴在梦境里挣扎不出来，  
而梦里，一直在回放和吴世勋分手时的场景。  
往事回溯，说了分手，提着包走的明明是自己。  
可偏偏，怪他不出来追的人，也是自己。

该怪谁呢。  
怪谁都不如怪自己。

朴灿烈起得早，本来要等着吴世勋一起吃早饭。  
张艺兴是客人，由着他睡。  
朴灿烈翘着腿在沙发上看报纸，脑子里在想金钟仁的事儿。  
和日本人有接触这点，总是真的。  
心烦。

“大少爷，可以吃早饭了。”何梧不知道朴灿烈发什么愣，他在家更喜欢这么叫朴灿烈。  
“哦，世勋呢？还不下来。”朴灿烈把报纸合上，放在桌上。  
“二少爷说他不舒服。”何梧也没亲自上去叫吴世勋，是负责打扫二楼的女佣小苏告诉他的。  
朴灿烈挑眉，“不舒服找大夫，躺着算怎么回事儿。”  
说罢抬腿往餐厅走，“对了，你去请吧，顺带等张艺兴醒了给他也瞅瞅。”

张艺兴醒的时候，动了动身子，险些以为自己昨天挨了顿毒打。  
今天头还是痛，肌肉酸痛也开始了。更让他难堪的是，身后虽然没有令人难堪的遗留物，可疼痛却真真切切的一阵又一阵传来。  
嗓子干得发裂，张艺兴挣扎着起来穿上拖鞋，进了盥洗室，站在镜子前才彻底傻掉。

上身暧昧的印迹触目惊心，张艺兴不由自主的捂住了嘴巴，眼睛瞪大。  
昨晚果真不是梦么？  
浴室里的灯光是暖黄色的，更添了些靡靡。  
张艺兴捂住嘴的手在抖，感觉来自掌心的温度一点点凉了下来。

颓然走到床前坐下，一眼望到放在床边小桌子上的自己的衣服。  
已经浆洗好了，也烫得平整。  
他脸发烧，但是手还是抖，一并连下颌都在抖。  
穿衣服的时候，他尽量的动作小一点，他不愿意碰到自己。

朴灿烈吃完起身，回头吩咐何梧，“给两个病人做点清淡的，看过大夫以后再吃吧。”  
说完本来准备着上楼，想了想又去了趟客房。

昨天才发过烧，他原以为张艺兴还睡着，进来后却发现，人已经起来了。  
正背对着门，坐在床边的沙发上。

张艺兴听到脚步声以后，身体僵直了起来。  
随着脚步声的接近，他觉得自己的状态越发紧绷。  
朴灿烈站在他面前的时候，他下意识的往后缩。  
衬衣纽扣扣到最高，他把自己紧紧的包裹了起来。

“起来了怎么不出来吃饭？我让何梧做点清粥。”朴灿烈淡淡看了两眼张艺兴，屋里窗帘还关着，光线实在昏暗。  
张艺兴不做声，也看不清他脸上的表情。  
朴灿烈大步走到窗户前头，拉开了窗帘。

日光进了屋，不算晴好，不过雨总算是停了。  
张艺兴一下子被晃到了眼睛，伸起一只手去挡。  
光却一下被一个黑影子挡住。  
朴灿烈握住他的手腕，眼神很复杂。

张艺兴因着昨晚的事情，有些本能的抵触。  
但是木已成舟，总不见得要哭哭啼啼让人家还自己清白。  
怕不是在朴灿烈眼中，是自己主动投怀送抱。  
这么一想，他倒大大方方的看了回去。

“现在可以放人了吗？”张艺兴咽了咽口水。  
朴灿烈放开张艺兴的手，笑了笑，“还是昨天的话，凭什么？”  
张艺兴有点难以置信，真是无赖，“那你还要怎样？”  
朴灿烈站着，一腿分开了张艺兴的腿，把人压在了沙发上，靠近张艺兴耳语，“想好了么？”  
张艺兴被喷到耳廓的气息痒到皮肤潮红，被压制的姿势更是让他羞愤欲死。  
他抬头迎上朴灿烈笃定的目光，该死的。

“我用我人头为他作保。”张艺兴开口。  
朴灿烈不再接近，反而拉开了两人之间的距离。  
端详着张艺兴的脸，转身踱到窗前，点了一支烟。  
“他和日本人勾结干祸国殃民的勾当，我要你人头干嘛？踢着玩吗？”朴灿烈吐了口烟雾，表情绕在里头看不真切。  
张艺兴咬紧牙关，朴灿烈这人委实是得了便宜还卖乖，不过事已至此，张艺兴索性心一横，“他调到机要处之前，在情报局工作，有搜集情报的必要。当然……这事必得密不透风。”  
张艺兴在紧张的时候，下意识咬唇，“我除了担心他，更希望朴军长不要做徒劳无功的时候，劳心费神。”

朴灿烈烟卷叼在嘴上，眯眼看过去，张艺兴的神情让他有点想笑。  
一般在上位者面前，人总是会不自觉的示弱。  
张艺兴却不。

“我要去营里了，你吃过早饭再走吗？”朴灿烈把烟头在烟灰缸里摁灭。  
张艺兴摇头，“我现在就要回家。”

吴世勋一早推说不舒服的原因只有他自己知道，  
因为他不想看见张艺兴。  
在张艺兴第一反应喊出朴灿烈的时候，吴世勋如置冰窟。  
怎么，前一天还为了个下狱的朋友哭哭啼啼。  
第二天，又能再另一个人身下婉转承欢。  
昨夜种种，就好像梦一场。  
天亮了，让梦醒吧。

可偏偏的，吴世勋从床上起来，走到阳台的时候。看到朴灿烈和张艺兴一前一后的往门外走，  
像是起风了，朴灿烈把外套披到了张艺兴身上。  
然后，两人一起上了朴灿烈的车。  
吴世勋赌气一般的回到床上，跌进一片松软里。  
脸埋在里头，直到觉得自己快要无法呼吸。

张艺兴进门的时候，柳妈吓了一大跳。  
猛然间家里两个主人都不知所踪了，她差点上巡捕房去报案。  
哪知半晌午的时候，张艺兴突然回来。  
“少爷，吃了没？”柳妈跟在张艺兴后面。  
张艺兴一个劲儿摇头，却不回头，拖着步子上楼。  
柳妈无计可施，被张艺兴甩在原地。

张艺兴重重关上房门。  
爬到自己被窝里，才睡了几分钟，又像想起什么似的猛然爬起床，进了浴室。

热水管上水的时候，发出刺耳的呜咽声。平日里张艺兴厌恶得很，此刻却充耳不闻。  
怔怔站在浴缸跟前，等着水注满。  
热气在浴室里升腾，逐渐模糊了视线。张艺兴脱了衣服坐了进去。  
他圈起双腿，抱在胸前，整个人缩成一团。  
凉了一天的四肢随着热水的浸泡才逐渐回了些温，他却不想放开抱着腿的手。

水波流动，张艺兴坐在里面开始打盹儿。  
在英国的往事，后来只有碎片出现在梦境中。  
他曾将吴世勋看做是，自己的救赎。

张艺兴是先被父亲送到英国的。  
他强烈的反对过，后来父亲说不走要被自己连累，强行将他送了出去。  
张艺兴第一次出国，语言几乎是不通的，也没有什么朋友。  
而与父亲旷日持久的呕气成了生活的主旋律。  
你不是受人敬仰么？我偏偏就要在交际圈里混到声名狼藉。  
他时常讥讽自己的父亲费尽心血，却一无所获。  
但是只有夜深人静的时候他知道，他是怨他。  
怨他没有保护好妈妈，怨他缺席自己的成长。  
也怨他独断专行，将自己塞到这个地方来。

就是那个时候，在一个朋友的舞会上，张艺兴遇到的吴世勋。  
朋友们介绍说，是新来的留学生，要张艺兴这个老乡多照顾。  
哪知，张艺兴直接把人照顾上了床。

一开始，张艺兴未必付出了真心。  
他只以为和吴世勋是玩玩而已，却不知道一玩就是三年。  
吴世勋当真了。

在一起的日子快乐吗？  
张艺兴不知道该如何定义快乐，但是和吴世勋在一起的日子让他的心，得到了片刻的宁静。  
而不是在声色犬马中，转移自己对父亲不满的愤懑。  
他逐渐开始沉溺，他不得不承认他开始依赖。  
是的，这当然很糟，但是吴世勋确确实实抓住了要继续下坠的自己。

张艺兴意识到这点的时候，第一反应是慌张。  
承认依赖，约等于承认被套牢。  
他从小在对情感的依赖中，受尽了求而不得的苦。  
他退缩了。

也就是在那前后，他接到了金钟仁的电话。  
“喂？是艺兴哥吗？我是张老师的学生。”听着听筒里的声音时，张艺兴刚起床没一会儿。  
胡乱应了一声。  
“张老师病危，希望能见见你。”他听得出对面的人语气很急切，却还是定了定神。  
“别骗我。”张艺兴换了个手拿住听筒，点火柴的动作却一下子不熟练起来，划了几下都没点着。

从吴世勋的公寓离开的那晚，是金钟仁来接的自己。他们要连夜开车，去医院见他的父亲。  
张艺兴上车的时候，心头一酸。  
他知道，有些东西被自己永远的扔了。  
可能再也找不回来。  
他也知道，就算吴世勋来追自己又能怎样呢。  
那个老东西，到底，是自己的父亲。

我们总是会想，如果当初如何如何，就好了。  
可有些事，哪怕再重来一百回，还是同样结局。

连张艺兴自己都没发觉到，  
自己就这么在浴缸里睡着。

“艺兴哥。”金钟仁进门的时候，才听过柳妈说张艺兴脸色特别不好的上了楼。  
进了张艺兴房里又没找到人。  
叫了不应，他踹开浴室门时，心先紧了一下。  
看着泡在浴缸里的张艺兴，金钟仁先把张艺兴的手拿出来看了看。  
还好，不是割腕。  
把人抱出来的时候，才看到皮肤都因为泡水太久，有些发皱。

金钟仁把张艺兴放回到床上，去柜子里拿浴巾出来要给他擦擦干净。  
“你回来啦？”张艺兴被放在床上那一下颠了起来，一下子翻身跪坐起来。  
金钟仁把浴巾递到张艺兴手上，先红了脸。  
张艺兴不明就里，把金钟仁的手臂抓住摇了摇，“你挨打了么？”  
金钟仁摇头，叹了口气坐在床沿上。  
低头却看见张艺兴红了眼眶。

他伸出手，只见张艺兴靠了过来，“我特别怕你就像我母亲当初一样，被抓走就再没有出来。”  
金钟仁心里一动，让张艺兴靠的更舒服点，柔声道，“对不起，对不起，别为我担心啊……”  
张艺兴还没有穿上睡衣，就靠在自己怀里，金钟仁想拍拍他的肩，又不知道该不该把手放上去。

他知道张艺兴在哭，肩膀在轻轻颤抖，只是拼命的忍住了，不发出哭声，只是默默垂泪。  
他想，别是因为自己哭吧，不值得的啊。

tbc.


End file.
